Forum:Izuna Uchiha - Ash
Questions 1. Please indicate which canon character you intend to create. : 2. Briefly detail why you wish to be given permission to utilize this character. : I'd like to be given permission to utilize this character because he hasn't been expanded on quite readily in the canon series - anime or manga. Due to this, I believe it would be appropriate to do so in a fanon setting, while adhering to what canon has revealed. I'd like to expand on his personal background, told by his own perspective, and not Madara's. I will also like to demonstrate how he achieved the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan at times equivalent to Madara, and in what manner Izuna had rigorously trained in order to be become just as powerful as Madara. Furthermore, considering that he does possess this level of power, it can be estimated that he is one of the most powerful characters in the canon series - the level of detail should be applied. 3. Will this character have any familial, mentor, or other cross-series relation with a fanon character, either of yours, or someone else? If not, simply put "No". If yes, then please detail that relation and how it comes about. : Aside from his relation with Madara Uchiha, no. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of other canon characters or maybe even other fanon characters? : In terms of actual usage, I would like to, as previously stated, expand on his personality, background and overall character. Aside from this, in terms of battle, I would like to expand on his unique Genjutsu skills, prowess in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu skills. Also, I will expand on his abilities with both the standard and Mangekyō Sharingan. His Mangekyō Sharingan, in my rendition specifically, will have the standard , and trio. Amaterasu used by Izuna appears akin to that of a , and as such, possesses qualities that are thought to be the foundation of Blaze Release techniques. This is due to the fox-like motif I plan on providing him. This is reinforced with his use of Tsukyomi, which appears to be a much more fantastical illusion, rather than a tortuous one. However, the paradise world would soon be crushed by overwhelming and gruesome images, leaving the victim mentally scarred, or even crushed. Finally, his Susanoo will take a somewhat different approach to the ones displayed in the canon. The final form of his Susanoo will be a Tengu-like construct, but instead of being warrior-like, appears to be almost rogue-like. It would be much thinner, and while its defensive abilities are weakened, it demonstrates a remarkable level of speed and offensive potential with its two weapons: Hauchiwa (羽団扇, Feather-Fan), and Tokin (頭襟 Head-Collar). Both weapons are distinctive attributes of Tengu in Japanese artworks. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:44, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Good God yes. Fix poor Izuna up. >: "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 01:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Canon Character Applications